Agression
by ChucklePieee
Summary: Artemis thinks Wally doesn't treat her like an equal for all the wrong reasons. A few months after season finale.


**Sorry If their are spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm stuck using Word Pad, so really what are you going to do?**

Wally had been cracked on the head more times than he could count. He knew the difference between a bump and a concussion, and figured that he knew the latter well enough that he could probably tell the difference between a concussion and brain damage if he had to. Lying on his back against the couch, his head almost certainly bleeding (on the outside, he hoped) from its impact with the floor and the closed doors, the wind knocked out of him by the fall and Artemis landing on top of him, Wally was certain he was concussed. He might also have been in shock. And then there was the on-going adrenaline rush he was experiencing -knowing that there was (had been) a bomb about to explode and that he had to get everyone to safety - to take into account.

Sometime's he really hated doing the whole hero thing. I mean he loved saving the world and all that jazz, but this was a risky buissness they we're in. He couldn't even count the number of times he had almost lost Artemis in the line of duty, not that he really wanted to remember anyway. Speaking of Artemis he peered down at her from her position on his shoulder, he couldn't see much since the lights in the medical ward were dim,but he could feel her even breath on his neck."You okay?" He asked, in a raspy voice, his throat unbearably dry.

Artemis was quiet for a beat too long and he knew the answer before she replied.

"I think so. My head-" She stopped for a moment and he felt her shift her weight, probably raising a hand to whatever injury she felt. The movement stopped quickly as she collapses back onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him all over again. For a moment the only sound either of them made were the short, sharp pants of people trying to breathe through pain. "Wally," she whispered, once she got her breath under control again, "I can't feel my hand."

"This one?" Wally asked, squeezing the palm he felt in his right hand.

"No, the other one. I think my arm is broken."

Wally swore, but he wasn't sure if he said it out loud or not. God, he was dizzy. It reminded him a little of when they were stranded in Biyalia.

"Are you okay Baywatch?"

His eyes perked up at the sound of her voice, "I'm alright." Wincing when he attempted to sit up again, he gave Artemis a sheepish grin. "Or not..."

Artemis's preivous concern morphed into that of anger. "Just what were you thinking?"

Blinking in surprise, Wally took a quick look around himself, trying to get an idea of what she was mad about. When he found no clues, he settled for muttering dumbly, "Huh?"

"This she said poking him in the chest. "Wouldn't of happened if you had just ran away like I told you to!"

He scoffed as realization set in, leaning back into the hospital bed and rolling his eyes dramatically. His head was somewhat heavy, and he noted that his vision was slowly becoming blurry. However, he wasn't going to let her get away with how she was acting.

" Listen." He gritt his teeth as his injuries began to slowly heal themselve's. " What kind of person would I be if I left you in that building alone?"

She glared at him through grey eyes" I can take care of myself Wall-Man, I don't need you to take care of me."

"Well newsflash babe, _people _take _care _of the people they care about." He told her, green eyes closed and arms behind his back.

Grunting, Artemis frowned, deciding to drop the issue.

"Typical." He mumbled under his breath.

" Excuse me?"

He kept his eyes closed not bothering to even look at her. " I _said_, typical."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The archer growled.

He sat up off the bed, despite the jarring pain in his back. Wincing for a mere second he finally spoke." It means, that everytime I try to help you, or try to protect you during a mission, you bite my head off for it as soon as we get back to th cave!"

She jumped off the bed as well, her face mere inches away from his. " Well maybe it's because you treat me like a damsel in distress! You act like I didn't train my whole life perfecting my archery, or my combat skills!"

" Well sorry for not wanting my girlfriend to die!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I survived this long before you even gave two shits about me!"

" Well despite that-His previous anger vanished when he saw her arm. Sighing the speedster grabbed her hand, rubbing the smooth appendage. "Your still human, and if I didn't shield you from all the debris falling, His voice softened." You'd have way more than just a broken bone."

Her eyes wavered for a moment, but her face remained stony. " Don't you think I know that! She shouted. " But how would you feel if someone _you _cared about kept getting hurt because of you?"

If Wally was shocked about her admittance, he didn't show it. Instead he smirked. "So, you admit you care about me." He stated.

Artemis's face flushed red with anger and probably embarrassment, though she would never admit to the later. " You idiot! I'm over here yelling at you and you decide to focus on -"

But she never finished her sentence because Wally lips crashed onto her's in a heated and determined kiss, eyes wide with surprise, Artemis pulled away and smacked him on the cheek."

His hand immediately shot up to his face. "What the hell was that for?" Sure, he was annoyed with her for hitting him, but he was even moe annoyed that he wasn't kissing Artemis any more.

"That." She glared at him. "Was for teasing me. She smirked, leaning up to press her lips against his." And this, she mumbled against his lips. "Was for saving me back there."

He grinned. "Did we seriously, just kiss and make up?"

"Artemis rolled her eyes, although she couldn't hide the smile on her lips. "Shut up." She laughed, lightly smacking him on the arm.

" Jeez. He mock frowned. " You're so abusive today Artemis..."

" Yeah right, I barely touched you, you big baby."

"Okay, now adding verbal abuse to the list..."

"Laughing and unsuccessfully trying to hide her oncoming yawn, Artemis gasped when Wally lifted her off the floor. When she gave him a questioning look, he merely smiled. "It's getting late, you need you're sleep."

" I got that, but why are you carrying me? My legs work just fine."

" Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

" No." She stated simply.

He smiled which in turn made her smile too.

**I didn't know whether or not I should've uploaded this, I mean I was litterally choking on all the fluff I wrote! Sorry for the cheese my fellow readers!**


End file.
